Missing Her
by isobeljones2000
Summary: Varg contemplating his sister. Does he want her back? Or will he let her go? One thing's for sure, he misses her. Set directly after All Out War. One-shot.


**Missing Her**

Vary lay on his back, staring up at the pulsing blue lights above him. 'Heir of the throne of Nekron'_, _eventually 'King of Nekron'. These titles now guaranteed his for good. No question. This has been his dream ever since he begun travelling the stars with his father and -

His sister. Somehow only the thought of her fills his mind. Proud, ambitious Lexi. Lexi, his constant partner and occasional rival. Lexi, whose snide comments at times would infuriate him. Lexi, whose soft spot for that mere - halfling led to her doom.

Varg's fists clenched by his sides at the thought of that Tom Clarke taking his sister from him, turning her human. Just an hour ago he had informed the wizards that they had won the war, and the naive halfling had the audacity to suggest that they were - _friends. _Varg snarled at the memory.

When the transmission between him and the wizards ended Varg had stormed off to his quarters, casting one final look inside at where Lexi had slept before heading to bed. Now, lying there, he almost expected her to walk around the corner with a snide remark or a jibe that she knew infuriated him so much. Just the fact that she wasn't there to exchange wittiscms seemed unreal.

It could have been almost easier if she had died in Varg's arms after battling hard to save Earth in a war. That would have been an honourable death, suitable for a princess of Nekron. Then they could have held their traditional ceremonies for her and Varg would be able to mourn her publicly, without feeling this complex mix of emotions. But no, she was human and anywhere on Earth, which meant he couldn't even take out his anger and grief on the pitiful planet that took his sister from him, in case of her being in range of any attack. She was still his sister.

Would it even have been better if she was devoured by his father? Varg remembered the last proper conversation they had alone, when they were devising plans to outsmart each other. How ironic. It ended, as it did so often, with his short temper and anger. He had assured her that he didn't expect to win. Did she even have a plan? Would she have been able to carry it out?

But Varg knew he'd never forget the look of terror in her eyes when she realised she had lost, when she knew she was going to be devoured. And Varg had walked away while she was held by guards, like a criminal. Was that any way to go? Terror was a rare sight in his sister's eyes, but she was only seventeen. So young. Too young, too much compassion.

Oh God, he missed her.

Their status required them to be cold and aloof towards each other, to act businesslike at all times. To not let emotion rule the head. Lexi broke that unspoken rule today. Varg had always been better at ruling his head. But even he had broken that rule a few times where she was concerned. He remembered that worry he felt when Lexi was captured by Gaunt. He always told himself it was because Nekross could be revealed to humankind. But the burst of emotion that he let out when he saw her safe, the sentence that had slipped from his mouth unbidden: "Lexi! You're safe!" He couldn't help it. They were blood kin after all. And now he was the only one left.

Now the question was: did he search for her? Does he search for a human on the planet he detests? Can the spell on her even be reversed, to return her to Nekross? Does he even want her to come back, after their years of rivalry?

Varg tried to focus on his new titles, tried to make himself believe that the only thing that mattered to him now is that he has won, he is now the only heir to the throne. In time he will rule Nekron. And Lexi can no longer stand in his way.

But he can't keep his mind off her.

How they hunted together as young carefree holdings on their native planet, enjoying their time together without status and rules. How she saved him from being fed to the Skorpulus even when she could have been heir to Nekron' s throne which Varg knew she wanted so badly. Varg never understood her for that. Lexi's fierce defiance and stunningly beautiful individuality.

'Oh Lexi. I miss you.'


End file.
